Unjointed Duo
'''Unjointed Duo '''is the 16th episode of the first season. This is also the 16th episode overall. Plot Shawn and Spencer find a way to unjoint theirselves. Fred and Samantha deal with the effect of the "kiss". Morgan and Tammi brew up a storm over the jealous of Samantha and Shawn. Meanwhile Luke is still dating Laura. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Luke Washington Recurring Characters * Tammi Shaw * Frederick Mullen * Samantha Reid * Laura Lynch * Angel Absent Characters * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway Storyline (Mission Command) (Morgan walks out the elevator with her notebook) Morgan: I was thinking… What if we unjointed you two? Spencer: You mean separate us? Morgan: Yeah, what would it do to you guys? Shawn: I have no idea, we never tried it. Morgan: I think if we want to save your dad. We have to go big. Spencer: That may be a bad idea. We would have to start all over in our training. Shawn: No, I think it’s a good idea. Morgan: See. We have to find out how to separate you two now. Shawn: Do you have an idea of what we could do? Morgan: Yeah. I have done my research. If you collide together and touch each-others hand and point to the sun or moon you will be free of each other. Shawn: Okay, should we try that? Morgan: You could but there is a down side. Spencer: That is never good. Morgan: There is a possibility that you two may never collide together. Shawn: Are we sure that is a bad thing? We have a better chance as individuals. Spencer: We spent so much time working together. All that will be gone to waste. Morgan: I will let you discuss it over together. (High School) Mrs. Lacey: (Announcement) Will Fredrick Mullen please report to my office immediately. (Mr. Gambles Class Room) Mr. Gambles: Fred, you are excused. (Class starts to Oooh) (Principles Office) Mrs. Lacey: Sit, Fred. Fred: Sam? Mrs. Lacey: It has come to my attention that you have been sexually harassing Samantha. Fred: What! I haven’t done anything sexual towards her! Samantha: That’s not true. He started touching me in places. I told him to stop and he didn’t listen. Fred: That is a total lie! The only thing I ever done to her was kiss her. I never touched her in her private places. Mrs. Lacey: You know doing things people don’t want to do are considered rape. Fred: I didn’t rape her! This is messed up! Mrs. Lacey: This could be a serious investigation. So which ever one of you are lying, you better tell the truth now. This could lead to being expelled. Fred: Mrs. Lacey, I promise to you I am not lying. Mrs. Lacey: Samantha, is this true? (Silence) Samantha: No, this isn’t true. I will go to court against him if I have too. Mrs. Lacey: As of now until we find out who is telling the truth and who isn’t. You both are expelled. Samantha: Wait, Why!? Mrs. Lacey: This is considered rape. We cannot allow such behavior in this school. Therefore you both will not be around each other. (Luke’s House) Shawn: I think this is the best option. Spencer: I hope you are right. (Luke opens the door) Luke: Hey Guys! I’m kind of busy. Spencer: We need your opinion on something. Luke: Uh Okay. Shawn: You know how we are super humans right? Luke: Yeah. Spencer: The problem with that is we are connected together. We want to know if we should be unconnected. Luke: This is tough. I think you should be disconnected. Shawn: Are you sure? Luke: Yeah, I think it would be better. Spencer: Okay, that’s all that we needed. Luke: Okay, see you guys. (Luke closes the door) Luke: Now where were we? Laura: Wait? What were they talking about? Super Humans? Luke: It is a game they are playing. It’s new. Laura: Okay. We were kissing. (Luke and Laura kiss) (Luke carries Laura to the back room) (High School) Tammi: I don’t think it’s fair that the senior have a break before they end school. Morgan: Yeah, I agree but we will be seniors soon and we will have the same break. Tammi: Yeah, O-M-G! Look its Samantha. I heard she is dating your man. Morgan: I know. Tammi: Go give her a piece of your mind. Morgan: What! No. I’m not a harsh person. Tammi: I will back you up. Morgan: Ugh, I guess. (Tammi walks in front of Samantha) Tammi: What’s wrong, Sam? Stealing too many boyfriends. Samantha: I’m not in the mood. Tammi: Got wasted too much yesterday? Samantha: I’m serious. Let me walk pass. Tammi: Not until you dump Shawn. Samantha: Why would I do that? Tammi: You stole Morgan’s man. Samantha: No offense, but there is nothing going to happen between those two. Morgan: You never know. Tammi: Yeah! Samantha: I do know. I’m dating Shawn and that’s final. Morgan: Back off of him or I- Samantha: You will what? School me on Algebra? Morgan: I have had enough of you. (Crowd walks up) Random Bystander: FIGH, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! Morgan: You will back off of Shawn now! Samantha: I told you I wasn’t in the mood. Now you pay. Tammi: And what are you going to do? Samantha: Well not sit on you because that’s your thing. Tammi: Oh no, you didn’t. (Tammi pushes Samantha) (Samantha pushes Tammi) Morgan: Guys! STOP! Samantha: You wanted a fight and this is what you got. (Morgan walks in the middle of them) Samantha: Get out of my way! Morgan: No! (Samantha slaps Morgan) Tammi: You did not just hit my girl! (Tammi slaps Samantha) (Mrs. Lacey runs down the hall way) Mrs. Lacey: What is going on here? You three to my office. (Mission Command) Spencer: Okay, I think we are disconnecting. Shawn: Yeah, it looks like it. Spencer: If we never connect again. I want you to know you were the best partner I could ask for. Shawn: Spencer, you know this won’t kill us right. Spencer: I know but this is special to me. (Shawn smiles) Shawn: Okay, let’s do this. (Shawn and Spencer collide) Spencer: Okay, Morgan said to touch hands. Shawn: Okay. (Shawn and Spencer move their hands close) Shawn: Are you sure? Spencer: I’m not sure. I don’t know if we should or not. Shawn: I’m down for whatever you say. Spencer: I think we should disconnect. Shawn: Okay! Let’s do this. (Spencer and Shawn touch hands) (Spencer and Shawn disconnect and create an energy orb) Shawn: Whoa! Spencer: What do we do now? Shawn: I have no idea. Spencer: Should I touch it? Shawn: Yeah. (Spencer touches the orb) (The orb circles around Spencer) Spencer: I feel different. (The orb moves back to the middle) Spencer: I think it is your turn. Shawn: Okay. (Shawn touches the orb) (The orb circle around Shawn) Shawn: Whoa! I feel great! (The orb dissolves) Spencer: Did we do it? Shawn: Only way to test it. (Spencer sticks his hand towards the floor) (The floor turns to ice) Spencer: It worked! Shawn: I’ll try. (Shawn folds his hand into a fist and releases) (A fire orb releases from Shawn’s hand) Shawn: That is amazing! Spencer: So now I am Ice and you are fire. Shawn: This is wonderful! Spencer: I think we should try what’s on both of our minds. (Shawn and Spencer touch hands) (Shawn and Spencer collide) Spencer: We can still collide! Shawn: The risk was worth it! Spencer: Now we have to save your dad! (Mrs. Lacey Office) Mrs. Lacey: I just save you here Samantha. Not too long ago and now you are getting in a fight. Samantha: They started the fight. Tammi: She is right. I started it. Morgan: What are you doing? Tammi: Saving you from getting in trouble. Mrs. Lacey: Tammi, you will be in detention for 1 week. Now get out of my office. (Samantha and Morgan walk out) Samantha: You know I know it wasn’t your fault. Morgan: I’m sorry for the things I said. Samantha: Its fine but I want to keep it real. Shawn is mine I do not like girls who try to steal boyfriends. Morgan: It’s fine but when you two ever break up don’t think for a second I won’t try to take him. Samantha: That’s fine. Morgan: I’m sorry again. (Morgan walks off) (Haiti) Angel: Dressed as an Angel but disguised as a devil! The time has come. (Angel moves the water to make a tsunami) Angel: Haiti! The destruction is coming. Trivia